


The Second Intermission: A Stolen Moment

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Experimentation, Magic, The Cog - Freeform, The Doll - Freeform, murder?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: While Bendy and Alice are trapped below, two denizens above have a brief exchange.
Series: Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910182
Kudos: 16





	The Second Intermission: A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> I'm honestly not sure how to tag this one. If you think I'm missing an important one...let me know.
> 
> Please enjoy the second intermission.

The Ink Witch woke to cheerful humming as she pushed herself up from her slumber. 

It was getting harder and harder for her to remain conscious, being so unstable. She wondered which ‘nap’ would drag her back into the ink…in the dark puddles. Would she even manage to climb out again? Last time took so long...so much effort. She shuddered, forcing the thought away. 

It wouldn’t come to that. Not this time.

Diamond practically skipped into her view, tossing a familiar cracked item in the air. Her golden orbs widened, sitting up as best she could manage. Her goopy expression stretched into an eager smile. He did it. He _actually_ did it!

He got her the cog! 

“ **Y-You actually got it!** ” She gushed, clapping her melting hands together. 

Years. _Years!_ That’s how long she had been waiting for that pesky item. Every time they got close, all their progress was ruined by The Abyss. Two steps forward, two back. Well now they were the ones ahead! Perseverance paid off, after all.

“ **I said I would, didn’t I?** ” He chuckled proudly, setting it down next to her. He plopped on the ink stained couch stretching out. “ **I keep my word, you know that Princess.** ”

“ **That you do…** ” Her smile slowly faded. Now that she had the cog...was it over? Would they leave and go their separate way now? She ran her misshapen fingers over the source. She could feel the magic within practically begging to be put to use. He hopped up, happily walking off.

“ **I got the supplies to patch you up, so we can get out of this starfallen dump. First things first though,** ” He came back setting the hearts and syringe down, and a box? She warily eyed the ornate lock box. Diamond produced a key from around his neck hidden under his shirt, unlocking it. “ **You still need to know** **_how_ ** **to use a source. Otherwise all this work’s for nothing.** ”

Her eyes lit up as he opened the box, curious about his. He refused to show it to her until he got her one. Likely paranoid she would steal it, which was fair. If not for their recent progress...she might have gone for it. 

He opened the box carefully. More careful than she’d ever seen him be. Inside were several spools of thread and a needle sat in the box along with a creepy looking doll who eerily resembled her ally. Even right down to the stains on his clothes. It was a little unsettling…

He calmly pulled the doll out and set it next to her, threading a needle, biting some string off.

“ **How does that one...do anything?** ” She murmured skeptically eyeing the toy. Diamond smirked, hoisting up his shirt. She grimaced at the gash on his side again, stained in discolored ink. She tried to call out the searcher coming at him but hadn’t been fast enough. It didn’t make it far, but he still got injured. He pulled his shirt down, scooping up the doll and readying the needle.

“ **Watch and see.** ” He grinned, sewing up a cut on the same place on the doll. She watched, not really getting it. Occasionally he winced or grit his teeth but when he finished, you couldn’t even see the creepy toy had been broken. He put the doll back down, setting the sewing tools aside. “ **Ready?** ”

“ **For?** ” Maybe he really was nuts. No way a _toy_ could do anything impressive. He pulled his shirt back up and the gash was gone. Only trace he had was the murky ink on his skin. The Witch gaped at the missing injury, wide eyes snapping up. Stars did he look smugger than ever.

“ **Impressive, hmm?** ” She nodded dumbly despite herself. He pulled out some thread and a fresh needle, closing the box. He locked it and set it aside. “ **Now, yours won’t do that but you have to be bonded to the source for it to work. It has to be a part of you, somehow**.”

“ **How is your source connected?** ” She pried curiously.

“ **Blood.** ” He replied thinly. She wasn’t even going to ask why. “ **Doll has some a it.** ” He threaded the fresh needle, laying next to the syringe. Diamond crossed his arms watching her carefully. “ **You’ll have ta bond the cog to ya somehow, and then it will work for you and only you.** ” He slid the item over and she held it up in awe. All that magic inside just for her.

“ **Why is it cracked?** ” She frowned, her fingers dipping into it, running along the jagged edge. Diamond awkwardly rubbed his neck. “ **Surely that must hamper it somehow.** ”

“ **That’s on me…** ” He coughed into his hand, “ **I, uhhh, busted up its last owner.** ” He shrugged. “ **She had it comin’… Can you… Do you remember The Queen?** ” Witch vaguely nodded. She heard of the wretched woman but steered clear of that hopeful. The Queen would tear apart any and all to suit her needs. 

At least Diamond spared people so long as they stayed out his domain. She didn’t. The Queen went looking... _hunting_ for others to extend her life. To experiment on for fun, just because she could. She was worse than a tyrant, she was a monster. Kidnapping heartless when her latest ‘pet’ broke, then forcing them to be like her. Her new little errand boy to do her dirty work.

Some of the heartless were more scared of her than _The Abyss_.

“ **You’re the one who killed her.** ” Witch ventured weakly. He must’ve brought her up for some reason. He nodded, an eerie grin cracking across his features. He slipped a hand over to cover the glee. “ **What happened to her?** ” She pressed on. His eyes suddenly looked very guilty, hand falling to his side as his breath hitched. His left eye tearing up, shoulder quickly wiping it away.

“I didn’t have a choice.” He whispered in a fragile foreign voice. “I didn’t wanna kill her...but she...she wouldn’t stop. I had to. I couldn’t let her hurt _him._ Either of ‘em...but I was a little too late...the damage was done.” The oddness bled away, her Diamond coming right back. “ **And since I was too late, I just settled the score. I had my fill of her games, didn’t feel like playin’ anymore.** ” He rubbed his temple.

The Ink Witch looked at him, concernedly touching his shoulder. He looked surprised by the motion, then gently waved her off.

“ **Sorry about that.** **_He_ ** **gets loud sometimes.** ” Diamond chuckled humorlessly. “ **Sensitive over the whole ‘killing boss’ thing. Me? I’m glad she’s gone.** ” Witch stared at him for a moment. She heard so many rumors about The Queen. No one truly knew what was true and what was fiction. She never came to the upper levels, so she never saw the woman personally. She clearly did something to her friend…

Witch leaned over and hugged him, and to her surprise he didn’t push her away but ruffled her hair. “ **I’m glad she’s gone too.** ” She hummed, sitting up. “ **So, back to the cog...I just need to bind it to me somehow?** ”

“ **Right... I suggest sooner than later.** ” He frowned. “ **Even with all this ink and the hearts, I’m not sure if it’s enough alone. With the cog? I think you’ll be back in a stable form. It just gives off massive amounts of magic, which should help with stability and get you free of The Abyss once and for all.** ” The Ink Witch picked up the cog, looking at it, wondering where to put it. Keeping it on her was the safest option, rather than hiding it like that eerie doll.

“ **Where did she have it?** ”

“ **Her back.** ” He snorted, rolling his eyes. “ **Stupidest choice putting the** **_source_ ** **of your magic on your back.** ” The Witch held up the source, slipping it on her head like a halo. She liked the angel girl’s halo, it was pretty and bright. Warm and nostalgic… She clapped when it stayed where she placed it. It gave a pulse and glowed a dim copper.

“ **What do you think?** ” Her ink was already solidifying, and she could feel the magic coursing through her. She let out a tiny gasp from the sudden change. Diamond looked at her with that funny look coming back in his eyes. He stood up and walked across the rooms, coming back with a beaded headband with a feather.

“ **An accessory to complete the look.** ” He smiled gently, handing it over. Witch held the headband, quickly slipping it on, letting the feather hang down by her ear. “ **Perfect, Princess.** ” Diamond commenced with a proud clap. She folded her arms preening, until a wet plap sounded off. Both of them looked down to a puddle that was formerly her foot.

“ **That’s...unfortunate.** ” Diamond sighed, shaking his head.

“ **We’ll still need the ink and hearts then.** ” She rubbed her arms uncomfortably. The Ink Witch personally never cared for the ‘treatments’ and ‘upkeep’. She didn’t have anything against staying sane, absolutely not. Without diligence was how you ended up like Diamond, split and fractured. Your own mind slowly turning against you.

She just didn’t like being out for long amounts of time. It reminded her of the dark puddles…the voices… Diamond leaned into her view, wearing something that may have been sympathy. It was hard to tell with him sometimes. 

“ **Hey...don’t worry.** ” Diamond gently laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to put her at ease. “ **You know I’m fast. Done in the blink of an eye.** ”

“ **I know.** ” He handed her the thick ink, letting him do the honors. “ **How did you ever learn about all of this?** ”

“ **Her.** ” He answered curtly. The Ink Witch shrugged it off, sticking herself with the thick ink and adding to her own. “ **One more thing,** ” She froze, eyes growing heavy from the additional ink. Oh stars! This was it, wasn’t it? “ **I may not be here when you wake up. I have to take care of my little questers. Once that loose end’s taken care of, we’re home free. I’ll be right back once it’s...dealt with.** ” Oh. Well, that was fine.

“ **Mmmkay.** ” She hummed, leaning back. A peaceful darkness taking her away from the world for a while. No voices screaming and yelling, just blissful quiet. It was new. Oddly welcome compared to the dark puddles.

“ **I can’t wait to see the sun again…** ” Was the last thing she heard in a warpy tone. A blend of Diamond’s and the other one. She’d have to ask him what the sun was like when she woke up. Until then, sweet dreams for her, and schemes for him.

The sun was probably nice. Maybe it was warm like that halo…


End file.
